


Out of the Blue

by TheRealH00dini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: No one expected Fleur to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. Including Fleur.





	Out of the Blue

Gabrielle strode through the quiet hallways of the Beauxbatons carriage, contemplating what to do until her sister and friends got back from their lessons. There's only so much reading an eight year old can do before she begins to go crazy. Despite the fact that she was currently in a different country and apart of one of the most dangerous events in the wizarding world, she was bored out of her mind.

She glanced at a clock she had passed four times In the last hour, letting out a sigh. ' _They finished class twenty_ _minutes_ _ago, at least one of them should be back by now_ '.

As if on cue, she began to hear the clutter of footsteps at the entrance. Her smile grew and she made her way to the main lounge to greet them all. She arrived just before them but her smile dropped when she saw the state they were in.

All wore looks of worry and concern, apart from one. Fleur's eyes were wide while her expression was blank, she seemed to be staring at nothing while being lead by two of the girls, the rest crowding around her. She was sat down on one of the couches when Gabrielle rushed to her side.

" **Fleur, are you okay? What's wrong?** "

She received no response. Waving her hand in front of the older blondes face gained no reaction either. She looked to the other girls for answers. Chloe sat on the other side of Fleur saw Gabrielle's confusion.

" **She's just in a little shock Gabby, nothing remotely** **serious, we promise. She'll snap out of it. Eventually** "

Gabrielle's concern eased slightly but there was still the obvious question to ask. " **What happened to put her in this state anyway?** "

She didn't have to wait long for an answer when one of the other girls in the bunch spoke up. " **She asked Hermione to the ball** ".

Her eyes widened in surprise. " **Hermione Granger? The girl she's been staring at since we arrived here?** ".

A few of the girls giggled and most of them nodded in agreement. Chloe spoke up again, this time with a grin. " **I wouldn't say she 'asked' her, more like she suddenly shouted at her** ".

Another one of the pack joined as the mood began to lighten in the group. " **It was a little frightening** **actually, the poor girl looked more shocked than** **Fleur does now** ".

" **I couldn't help it** ". The girls jumped when Fleur began to speak. " **We were on our way out of the castle, through the courtyard, she was sitting on one of the benches reading. She looks so cute when she's reading** ". Fleurs face finally showed some emotion as her lips formed a smile at the memory. " **We were passing her when she looked up and caught me staring. It just sort of slipped out. Loudly. It took me a few seconds to realize** **I had even said anything at all.** " Her smile fell and she groaned. " **It was so embarrassing** ".

The younger blonde frowned. " **What happened next?** ".

" **I froze. I wanted to run but by body wouldn't let me. I stood there as I waited for the words of rejection to come. After what felt like an eternity, she broke out of her daze** **first. She closed her book and packed it into her bag before putting it over** **her shoulder and looking back to me** ". Fleur sighed as her smile slowly returned. " **I noticed her cheeks had reddened, I didn't think she could look more beautiful, and she said yes** ".

Gabrielle's own smile grew along with most of the girls around them. Fleur's smile being the brightest as she'd now fully recovered from her shock. Chloe stepped in again to finish to story. " **Hermione left us after agreeing but Fleur was still in shock. We had to drag her back ourselves** **or she'd probably still be standing there!** ".

Chloe barely finished before bursting out with laughter at the thought, followed by Gabrielle and the others. Fleur pouted as her fellow Veela mocked her embarrassment but inside she was practically squealing with joy. _'Hermione Granger is going to the ball with me!_ '.


End file.
